The Right Man
by Faith E. Cassidine
Summary: Maxie Jones always falls for the wrong guy…will she find the right one in Adam Torres?
1. Chapter 1

The Right Man

A/N: of course I'm back writing a new story while still deep in others. This is my first/second attempt at a crossover story (I had tried one previously but it really sucked so I never attempted to put it up), this is a crossover between Degrassi and General Hospital, so please enjoy and review.

Story Overview: Maxie Jones always falls for the wrong guy…will she find the right one in Adam Torres?

Prologue (Maxie's POV)

I had to leave ort Charles. I had once again chosen the wrong guy. Why do I always do that? Kyle only used me for drugs, come to think of it so did Lucky. Logan was a mistake, so was Johnny. I guess those were just a desperate attempt to feel. The only ones who truly loved me, Jesse and Coop were taken away from me. I screwed up everything with the most important person Spinelli who loved me, I broke him, and Matt, stupid Matt, cheated on me with the one person I despise the most, that tarty nurse.

Maybe it's me, maybe I'm just unlovable. I didn't exactly know where I was going, just out of Port Charles, out of New York, out of the US if I could.

I sat on the bus the most important things I own in two suitcases, it was best to make a clean break. One suitcase was filled with clothes, not the fashionable stuff I usually wear, just jeans, shirts, some skirts, a few nice things, and shoes.

My second suitcase was filled with things I couldn't leave behind. Pictures of my family, mostly pictures of Georgie, my little sister, my diary, couldn't let anyone see that, and some other stupid sentimental things.

I wonder if anyone will even miss me? Mac will, that I know, I guess Robin and Patrick will also, I don't know if Emma is old enough to really miss me, she might, she might not. Kate might miss me, but she's too wrapped up in Sonny to notice anything else. Lulu, she's still flying high from her marriage, I wonder how long it will take her to notice I'm not there, when she finally realizes it she will…ok might miss me.

I guess I shouldn't be blaming people. This was my choice, I chose to leave and start over. I'm not using the name Maxie, I'm using Georgie's name, and Mac's last name, Georgie Scorpio. It will be harder to find me that way.

We are almost at the border into Canada. That's where I'll start over, a new life a new me.

Adam's POV

I tugged at the end of my new school shirt, red this year me being a Junior. After being shot the previous spring at the prom, Mom was so worried about me going back. Mom always worries about me.

I checked to make sure my binder was tight enough to conceal my hated breasts, but not enough to make me pass out from lack of oxygen. I wished Mom had let me get the surgery while I was in the hospital, but she said no way, not at sixteen. The doctors also say it's best to wait until I'm a little older, the only thing is being a minor I can't get started on testosterone injections without Mom's consent, and of course she refuses to say goodbye to Gracie.

Drew my stepbrother says I should be lucky that Mom allowed me to get the binder, and allows me to dress the way I do.

I had wondered about new freshman coming to Degrassi. If one becomes my friend, I'd set them straight right away. I am a FTM, female to male transgender.

Drew drove us to school, I guess I'm glad that I don't have to deal with Mom and her nagging every morning, I love Mom don't get me wrong, I just wish she'd stop being so over-protective.

We passed the bus station on our way, we had to stop for a bit. I saw a very pretty blond step-out and look around. What captured was not her beauty but the sad look in her eyes. I wondered what was wrong with her.

That blond was on my mind, throughout the day. Hopefully I'll see her again.

A/N: I don't own anything and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: After a year of silence I'm back…still looking for my muse though, If you find her please tell her I miss her and send her back to me, so here's the next chapter, please review.

*Adam's POV*

"What's up with you?" My best friend Clare asked, "You seem a million miles away."

"Huh?" Smart reaction by me, not to mention my voice had gotten a little high, so I sounded like Gracie, I hate when I do that. "It's nothing, well actually, today on our way here, Drew and I stopped by this bus station and I saw a girl get out and there's just something about her."

"You could tell that by a brief glimpse?" My other best friend Eli asked.

"I don't know, I just could. There was something in the way she looked." I responded.

"I think someone has the hots for a mystery woman." Eli joked, "Just don't take off your shirt."

I shook my head and threw a french fry at him.

AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM

Later that afternoon we had decided to meet at the Dot.

"Look at the artwork in this." Eli said showing me a new comic book, and said "This guy is incredible."

"Really?" I glanced at it, "I don't think so."

"For an artist you really don't like anyone else. This doesn't inspire you?" Eli laughed, "Aren't you supposed to be perspective?"

I hadn't drawn in awhile. Drawing was something I had done with Fiona, when that ended I lost a lot of my passion. In fact when it came to Fiona I lost a lot. I fingered the scars that mar my wrist, when I lost it when she wanted Gracie and not Adam.

"How's your shoulder by the way?" Clare wondered, "I can't believe I forgot to ask."

"It's fine." I replied, "I already told you twice since the day started, you already asked."

"I'm sorry it's just seeing you lying there on the floor, blood streaming out…"

"Please, no visuals." I interrupted, "I had to put up with Drew and Bianca and Katie all summer, I'm trying to forget."

"You couldn't see yourself." Eli grinned.

"Next time I'll make sure they install mirrors on the ceiling so I can see myself shot." I glared at him. "I'm the one with the bullet scar on my shoulder."

"Yet don't girls think scars are sexy?" Eli asked.

I narrowed my eyes, "I wouldn't know I'm not a girl. Why do you constantly forget that detail?"

"I still can't believe I missed you as Gracie." Eli grumbled.

Clare now glared at him, "It wasn't fun." She turned to me, "Are you ever gonna stop scaring me? First I find out you were born female, then I see you burning yourself, then you get shot. You Eli are no better, you two are going to send me to the hospital."

"It's your turn." I quipped, making Eli choke and Clare continued glaring at me.

"If I hang out with you two I might as well just book a room now." She turned to Eli, "Do you need water?"

Eli managed to nod. "I'll get it." I offered.

I went up to the counter and all thoughts left my head, and I even forgot why I was there. Standing behind the counter was the pretty blond I had seen getting off the bus.

"May I help you?"

*Maxie's POV*

The good thing about using Georgie's name is I can act like her, and if this place needs references, Mike hopefully will be to out of it to remember that she's dead, but that she was a great waitress, so would the pizza place.

"Georgie Scorpio you said your name is?" the manager of the Dot asked, "That's an interesting name."

"It's short for Georgianna. My sister named me. She actually wanted to name me George." I giggled. I remembered sitting on my mom's bed seeing Georgie in a pink blanket, and my instance that she should have a boy's name cause I did. "I don't know about my last name, my father isn't from here."

He raised an eyebrow, "I can tell by your accent neither are you."

"I'm from the US." I stated simply. He realized that I wasn't going to say which state, but he just kept it at that.

"I'm sure you'll do fine here." He said, "I'll leave Peter to give you the lowdown."

The manager disappeared. Peter came over to me. "So…Georgie you said your name is…Let me tell you about some of the regulars. Most are younger than you I guess, how old are you?"

"I just turned twenty, my birthday is in March." That wasn't a true lie if Georgie had lived she would have just been twenty. How old am I really? I'm almost twenty-five my birthday is in October…Halloween to be exact. Playing Georgie my birthday is March 7.

"Yeah, the oldest of the guys here is only 18. So you got about two years on us, three older than me." Peter pointed to two people sitting by the window. "The blond is Jenna, she's sweet I guess, she just had a baby even though she's only 16. The brunette is Alli, also 16. She comes from a very strict family. As far as I know both are single." He then pointed to two others by the window, "Those two are together. The one without the glasses is Fiona. She's eighteen, she missed a lot of school so she's repeating her senior year."

I frowned at that. I had done the same thing. I graduated a year later than I should have. I think was due to my screwed grades, not missing classes.

"Fiona's one of those rich kids, or at least she used to be. She has a twin but he lives in New York." I blanched a bit when he said that, but kept him from noticing. "The one with the glasses and pigtails is Imogen. She's also fairly sweet, but quite eccentric, but she's still super nice." He then pointed to two people at one of the tables in the center, "Well, the chick with the curls is Bianca. She was this really bad ass, but after some issues last year, she cooled it and is like actually very smart. She went from like failing to getting top marks. The guy is her boyfriend Drew. He dropped out, his mom kicked him out so he's Fiona's roommate." He pointed to a group of three, "The girl is Clare, sweet girl her parents split and her mom remarried. The one with the black hair is Eli, he's really crazy, I think he's bi-polar or something."

"I know someone who is bi-polar. It's easy to control if you have the right medication." I responded. It's true Sonny Corinthos is bi-polar and according to Jason if he stays on his meds he'll be perfectly fine.

"Uh-uh the one with the brown hair is Adam. He got shot last year during the prom, as far as I know he has no lasting effects. He's a bit of a comic book geek, really smart though." Peter finished. "That's about it I guess."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I noticed the black haired guy, Eli I think Peter had said his name was beginning to choke. I rolled my eyes. The brown haired male came to me. "May I help you?" I asked.

He stared at me, "Um some water please."

He kept staring at me as I got the water, "Here you go." I handed it to him.

"I'm Adam Torres." He said

I smiled, "Georgie Scorpio."

I watched him as he headed back to his table. Something about him reminded me of Spinelli. Would he never leave my mind? Spinelli that was my fault. It would always be my fault. I can't fall in love with Adam, not only the age different but in just like all my relationships, I'd break his heart or he'd leave me.

A/N: I know it's short but I'm kinda losing inspiration…reviews will help. Please review!


End file.
